


Mój Mały Wielki Cud

by CurlySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySherly/pseuds/CurlySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwszy  fik, więc nie bijcie ^^ Przyjmę każdą (konstruktywną) krytykę.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy fik, więc nie bijcie ^^ Przyjmę każdą (konstruktywną) krytykę.

Gonitwa spojrzeń  
  
  
John uwielbiał to robić, mimo że nie do końca skupiał się wtedy na nauce. Nadrobi materiał, Sherlock mu pomoże. Jak zawsze rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę ciemnowłosego chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko. Ten, jak zawsze je pochwycił. Wtedy John spuszczał wzrok na książkę. Zawsze się przy tym uśmiechał. I wiedział, że Sherlock robi to samo. To był tylko ich rytuał. 

 

_on jest cudem cholernym cudem_


	2. Słabości

John uwielbiał to robić. Kochał przeczesywać palcami miękkie loki Sherlocka. Głowa chłopaka spoczywała mu na kolanach. Rozmawiali, przekomarzali się, po prostu cieszyli się swoją obecnością. John zachwycał się każdym jedwabistym kosmykiem. Czasem to Sherlock bawił się włosami Johna. Był zafascynowany ich kolorem, bo nie potrafił go zdefiniować. John był blondynem, ale między jasnymi pasmami prześwitywały ciemne. To połączenie wszystkich odcieni, od blondu, po brąz dawało niesamowity efekt. Cały John był niesamowity. Był jedyną osobą, do której Sherlock miał słabość.

 

 _Jak taki cud mógł się zainteresować takim idiotą jak ja? On nie jest mnie wart._ Żaden z nich jednak nie umiał wyobrazić sobie życia bez drugiego.


End file.
